The Little Mistress
by sweetlystar3
Summary: Debbie Kang and Theresa Fowler uncover a false secret between The Ninja and Princess Dollianne.
1. A Bad Start

**Greetings Fanjas I'm here with my new story The Little Mistress. This tells the story about Debbie Kang and Theresa Fowler discovering a fake scandal between Norrisvile's champion and beautiful princess. Which all started with a lipstick mark so enjoy.**

**Running Gags: Whenever somebody pounds a hard surface, chocolate comes from above/Kittie treating the school as her own penthouse.**

_So this scandalous story starts out in the office of The N.H.G.T.T.W.D.P.C. Online Edition. It's been over a month since the media had exciting news so Debbie and Theresa had to compromise._

"Ugh, it been over a month since we had good news, we need something interesting, something extraordinary, something that will make the whole town jaw drop!"

_Then came random thumping, but it was just The Ninjas with their mundane robot fights. Kittie used her ninja whip to put the giant robot down. Luckily Randy threw a Ninja Boom ball in its mouth which caused the robot to explode. From the impact from the explosion Kittie flew backwards towards Randy. He super jumped to catch her, but he was also caught up in the force. So the two ninja propelled into the library. Then we see Howard and Babi watching epic fail videos. Reacting to the victims despair._

"OOOH, right in the glutes!"

"CAN THEIR BE ANYTHING MORE PAINFUL THAN THAT".

_Then suddenly the ninjas flew through bookshelf to bookshelf and out the hallway._

"So what else is on".

_Finally the two ninjas fell into the boys bathroom. So then we find Randy and Kittie into an awkward position (Randy on top of her)._

"Wow, that was some catch, you alright Kittie?"

"OOOOH Randy ya'll nasty!

"What?"

_Then Randy realizes he's on top of her and immediately jumped off._

"Heh, Heh sorry...really need to work on that landing."

_Then the two hear Theresa's voice from the outside._

"Ninjas? Are you two ok"?

"Ok, while Theresa checks up on us, I'll be brushing my hair".

_Kittie changes out of her suit, and walks to the mirror. Then Theresa and Debbie walk in the bathroom._

"Dont worry female students I am ok, it's just me and the beautiful princess brushing her hair."

"Hey ninja, what's that on your cheek?"

"My cheek?"

_It appears that there's a lipstick mark on the right side of his mask._

"Oh would you look at that, it's a weird kiss mark."

"A kiss mark huh? Hmmm, c'mon Theresa we got work to do."

_As the girls leave, The Ninja is left confused._

"Ok that was weird."

"You think that's wierd, I'm brushing my hair in the boys bathroom".

_So we cut back to the N.H.G.T.T.W.D.P.C with Debbie and Theresa talking about the kiss mark on Randy's cheek._

"Ok this is something we don't see everyday, The Ninja had a kiss on the cheek".

"Correct Theresa but who, who would reward the ninja with romantic effection."

"But wait, Dollianne was the only girl with him."

"And she had the exact same lipstick color as the mark, in fact Princess Dollianne is the ONLY citizen in Norrisville to wear Blueberry Yogurt colored lipstick."

"Debbie, you don't think Dollianne is...(both say) THE NINJA'S MISTRESS?!"

_Next we cut to Howard, Randy, and Babi walking in the hallways._

"So were you able to get the lipstick off.

"Yeah but Debbie Kang looked a little suspicious when she looked at me."

"Doesn't that happen to anybody, no EVERYBODY".

"Eh, happens from time to time".

_The three walk into the lobby and see Kittie in a bathrobe, on a stack of 9 mattresses eating a bowl of strawberries._

"KITTIE WHAT THE JUICE?!"

"Hey guys, you like my stack?!"

"Why on Honkin' earth are you wearing a bathrobe, HALF NAKED, ON NINE MATRESSES, EATING A BOWL OF STRAWBERRIES AND, did I just say half naked?"

"Really Cunningham, after what you said that's all you understood?"

"Boys apparently Kittie sometimes treats the school as a penthouse".

"That explains the massage person I found Howard's locker."

"That guy has magic hands".

"Kittie you can't just put on a robe, eat a bowl of strawberries and lounge on a stack of mattresses...without me taking photos!"

"(Gasp) RANDY, you purve!"

"Hey a ninja needs girl action from time to time."

"Says the person who doesn't have a girlfriend".

"I heard that Howard!"

To Be Continued


	2. The Speading

**So here's chapter 2, Since Journalist Kang and her meek sidekick Fowler found a brand new exposé, they want our princess to see what's happening.**

_When Kittie is walking_ _to her lunch_ table, _she notices_ _that some students were looking_ _at funny._

"Uh guys, people are lookin' at me funny".

"Maybe it's because your wearing a bath robe." Howard said

"Nah that ain't it."

_Then out of nowhere Flute Girl came._

"Hey Princessth, I never knew you and The Ninja were dating!"

_Then Howard, Babi and Randy spit out their milk._

"Excuse me?"

"See for your self, The NHGTTWTPC discovered your The Ninja's girlfriend."

"Flute Girl...who wrote this?"

"Why Debbie Kang and Theresa Fowler of course".

_As Flute Girl walked away, an angry and confused Kittie marched herself towards their office. But Randy here has other plans._

"Oh I know that face, your gonna ninja out and follow Kittie to The NHGTTWTPC and demand a...wait where'd he go?" Howard said

"He left right after you said Ninja out".

_So we cut to the NHGTTWTPC Online Edition Room (as seen in All The Juice That's Fish To Swim)._

"We're getting lots of readers from this new story Fowler".

"Why can't you just call me Theresa".

"BECAUSE IM HEAD EDITOR NOW KEEP PRINTING"!

_The door slammed open, revealing Kittie in her normal attire._

"DEBBIE, WHAT THE JUICE IS THIS!"

"A photo of Howard in the bathroom?"

_Embarrassed, Kittie switched papers._

"Oh that's our exposé of you and The Norrisville Ninja".

"SMOKEBOMB!, Debbie Kang why are y...oh hey Kittie, anyway why are y...(Debbie cuts him off)"

"I know what you two are thinking, why would I uncover a secret between two lovers."

"We are not lovers". Kittie said

"Says the girl who dated almost every prince on earth."

"Oh does she work for you too?"

"Anyway, where would you get such an idea that the princess and I are an item?"

"Well for one thing the kiss mark on your cheek".

_Kittie gasps_

"It's very well known that Princess Dollianne is the ONLY citizen in Norrisville who wears Bluebery Yogurt colored lipstick. Which indeed matches the one on your cheek.

"That doesn't mean I kissed him!"

"Yeah but it's was your lip color which means it's your scandal".

"THERE IS NO SCANDAL AND I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU!

_(Kittie mumbles to herself giving a demonstration)_

"Ok the poster is the monster, ninja is the coffee coffee cup, I'm the paperclip and ooh a rubber band."

_Kittie inadvertently shoot the rubber band, which causes it to bounce all around the room and hit Doug causing him to fall out the window._

"SORRY DOUG!"

"I'M OK...I THINK!"

"Um Dollianne, how does this prove your innocence exactly?"

"It was going to until Doung messed me up, let me try again."

_Then quickly Ninja grabbed her hand. _

"N-no Dollianne, we don't want anyone else losing an eye".

"(gasp) I knew it, look at you firmly grasping her hand".

"(Both say) WHAT!"

"Oh you heard me...love birds".

"Ok I'm outta here, SMOKEBOMB!"

"Aren't you gonna disappear with him?"

"Neh, It only works when I'm next to him."

"Oh that makes much more sense."

"Can somebody call my mom?! Doug Cried

_Kittie walked out of the room and shut the door behind her._

"Can you believe her, who does she think she is startin' stuff".

"I'd say it but this is a kids show".

"Not funny Ninja".

"Oh c'mon, she did point out some obvious clue".

"Who in juice cheese side are you on?"

"Side, I'm on nobody's side, in fact I'm on my own side".

"And what does your side represent?"

"Oh shut up".

"Mmm hmm, see that's what I thought."

_So later that night the four were at Randy's place discussing._

"I just don't get, why would she think I'm in love with The Ninja."

"And why are you wearing a bathrobe to school."

"FORGET THE ROBE BABI, this is serious".

"Well Kittie, the way home I've been doing some heavy thinking."

"How heavy?"

"As heavy as a giant box filled with 50 adult elephants."

"Oh I gotta here this."

_Kittie sits next to Randy on his couch_.

"Even though Debbie Kang thinks we're a couple."

"Yeah a couple of Shoobs."

"Well stop and think about this, outside of both of us being ninjas, we practically have nothing in common.

"OH NO YOU DONT CUNNINGHAM!"

"You two actually have some stuff in common."

"Oh yeah, name one".

_One hour later..._

"See what we mean".

"Ok...I'm done".

_Kittie walks out of the house._

"You two just had to point those facts out, for that no more vid-games from me this week.

"Go 'head we got all of them."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Pros and Cons

**So here's chapter three. Students are still in awe with this cheesy scandal. Kittie cant take much more of this and demands for all this to stop. After even more heavy thinking overnight, Randy thought of a dead end solution. So as the ninja, he waits for Kittie to leave the classroom for a brief moment. Then the door opens...**

"Ninja?, boy what are you doing in the hallways?"

"I've been waiting for you Kittie".

"What? Oh bell no what do you want me for?"

"I've been doing some more heavy thinking and I have the solution for all this".

"Set fire to the online edition and banish Debbie and Theresa from Norrisvile?"

"Ok one...harsh, and two, NO!"

"Does it have anything to do with setting fire".

"NO!"

"Good, because I've hid a lot of mini fridges around the school".

"That explains one in my locker, but I was thinking that we deny everything and... just be together."

"(Cricket chirping) Randy I love jokes as much as the next girl, but what's really the plan."

"I just said it".

_The moment those words came out of his mouth, Kittie let out a loud scream (as painful as nails on a chalkboard) the scream was so loud the school room flew up and than down. Also the scream was loud enough to cause the entire school to catch on fire. Ninja pats down a flame on his left shoulder._

"(Angry tone) ARE YOU JOKING?!"

"But Kittie."

"NO! There is no way on earth I'm being your girlfriend".

"But Kittie this is good, we will pretend we're a couple for at least three days, then we'll break up in front of a live audience."

"And where will you get said audience".

"Howard and Babi got us a spot on Heidi's talk show, and all we need to do is act all lovey duvey and..."

"STOP! Just stop, maybe it's not too late, I can call somebody!"

"Like who?"

"Some guy your enemies with."

_Phone rings_

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi princess, how's school?"

"Terrible daddy."

"(Gasp) Is it that Doug boy again, he better be following the restraining order I gave him."

"No daddy it's not Doug, one of the editors of The NHGTTWTPC Online Edition reported that I'm The Ninja's lover."

"WHAT?! MY LITTLE GIRL DATING MY ARCH ENEMY? Viceroy, get out that restraining order."

"Daddy, restraining orders won't help. I'm not exactly in love with The Ninja, their just making up lies about us."

"So actually your in a scandal, are you sweetie?"

"Yes, so can you get us out of this?"

"I gladly would princesss but, we McFists have a strict no scandal rule. Since your mother declared said rule after the masseuse incident."

"We've been over this daddy, your allowed to golf with Lucy on weekends, other than that you can't help me?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, for once ask The Ninja for help see you at dinner!"

_McFist hangs up_

"So Daddy can't help, and he suggested me, how unlike him."

"I am not giving in, YOU CANT MAKE ME!"

_As and angry Kittie walks away, Howard comes in._

"So is the plan off."

"No Howard, but Kittie will come around."

_An hour later we see that both Ninjas defeated another one of Viceroy's WND's. Since Kittie has cooled down, Randy tries to convince her to be part of the plan once again. _

"C'mon Kittie, this plan is fool proof, I can assure you that."

"How is it fool proof, when your the only fool in it. Also even if we did date, it would be over within 2 minutes."

"Oh ok, Go ahead Princess, tell us who would be dumped, if we were an item."

"Well Randy, honestly I say you."

"ME!? What's wrong with all this?"

"I can give you a hundred reasons, write a book about it, direct a film based on it, Brock Octane will play you, he'll get a McOscar for best actor, then we'll get a sequel, may I go on?"

"Ow, but I'm still standing. Just admit it Dollianne, you have it bad for Norrisville's Champion."

"Yeah, more like Champion of the Shoobs. But regardless Ninja I will never be your mistress. In fact, I wouldn't date you if Howard eats a salad but we both know that would never happen in a million years!"

_Then out of nowhere Howard and Babi walk towards the two ninjas, and Suprisingly Howard is eating a farmhand salad."_

"Hey guys, I was digging through my sister's lunchbag and found this thing, I have no idea what it is BUT I LIKE IT!"

"Oh, has it been a million years already?" Ninja asked

"Ok, when Bucky gets a girlfriend, AND MAKE THAT A TRILLION YEARS!"

_Then we see Bucky walking past the four holding hands with Rachel._

"Time really flies doesn't it."

"OK, OK, When people actually laugh, and I mean laugh at Bagel's jokes HA!"

_And finally we see Ranginald Bagel sitting at a table telling jokes to Bash and his crew._

"And so I said, that's not my uncle that's my aunt (chuckles)."

"(Laughs) HEY! I finally get it!" Bash said

"Well Kittie, every dodging outcome you make will come true, meaning...you want me."

_Frustrated and Suprised, Kittie let out a loud NOOOOOOOO! And ran inside the school with Randy following her. Finally the two end up in an actual luxury suite with a king size bed and everything._

"YOU HAVE A PENTHOUSE IN HERE ?!"

"It's not just a penthouse, it's a napping room for free periods."

"And nobody knew about this place."

"Nobody but Howard and Babi."

"AND YOU THREE DIDNT TELL ME?!"

"I made sure Howard will tell you, maybe he forgot."

"OK when we get out of this, I want in on this place."

"I can't believe this is actually happening to me."

"But all this can be avoided cooperate with me."

"(Mumbling) Fine."

"What was that?"

"FINE, IM IN, so what do I do".

"Be in the school auditorium tomorrow morning in your ball gown."

"And what will you be doing."

"I'll do the rest.

**To Be Continued**


	4. End It!, End it Now

**Operation Ninja princess ship to fool everybody and Debbie Kang with the rest of The NHGTTWTPC Online Edition along with the whole school and later make a short acronym for this mission is a go. So early in the morning we see Kittie in her ball gown waiting for phase two. Walking towards her, was Howard and Babi.**

"Alright where's Ran, oh I'm sorry my little Ran Ran."

"Nice pet name." Howard complimented

"He's waiting near the stage, you two have to act over the top in liking each other to make everybody believe."

"Ok so what will you two be doing?"

"Waiting in the audience of course, now let's go."

_Howard, Kittie and Babi finally made it to the outside auditorium, meeting The Ninja backstage._

"Wow, you clean up nice Kittie!"

"Yeah, Yeah let's get this over with."

"Ok but first, you have to hold my hand."

"DAAANG Ninja, your hands are huge."

"WHAT!? There not that big."

"Oh believe me Bo Bo, you might have a chance in flying with those grabbers."

"NOW YOU MAKE FUN OF MY HANDS?!"

_Ninja grabs Kittie's hand and head towards the stage._

"Hey NHS's you now me as Heidi Weinerman, and sitting next to me is Norrisvile's power couple, The Ninja and Princess Dollianne. So tell us how you two love birds met."

"We'll I was just browsing through The McFist building and see Kittie sipping a glass of moo juice." Ninja says

"When I first saw him I accidentally dropped my glass, and are eyes met.

_The audience were in awe, including Theresa._

"Awww that's so cute, and you know what else is cute everybody?!"

_Audience: CHOCOLATE DROP!_

"That's right people The Chocolate Drop of Romance!"

"Did she say chocolate drop?"

_Heidi pulled a mysterious rope, and down came melted milk chocolate all over The Ninja and Kittie. Suprisingly, Heidi remained coco free. As for Kittie, she happily licks chocolate off her left arm._

"NO FAIR, how come they get chocolate!?" Howard complains to Babi.

"I know it's very early to ask but, when's the wedding?" Debbie asks Ninja

"WEDDING!?, There is no wedding, there will never be one, tell her Kittie!"

"Does anyone have strawberries?" Kittie asks

"I withdraw the comment." Ninja replies

"You heard it here people, Ninja and Dollianne will tie the knot in the near future."

_Ninja Smokebombs away. We now cut to Kittie walking to her room still frustrated and slams the door behind her. Holding her legs and buring her face she sees a photo of her, Howard, Babi and Randy. She picks up the photo and says to herself "Do I like Randy?". Then out of nowhere ninja appeared out of nowhere and says "Why not you ask him yourself." After hearing him Kittie jumped in fright and landed on her bed._

"RANDY!, How'd you get in my room."

"Kittie, I've been coming here so much, I've made a Ninja doggy door."

"Remind me to remove that, oh Randy what are we gonna do. I've tried following your plan and we ended up swimming in chocolate which by the way was delicious, I tried calling daddy and he can't help. I just don't know who to turn to."

_Howard and Babi come in._

"Well start turning in our direction." Howard says

"Ok I need to start putting security on my door."

"Go'head I got a key". Babi says.

"What makes you guys think you can help us, we're ninjas, we help each other."

"Mmm Hmm, And said Ninjas ended up in a pool cholesterol and trans fats." Babi says

"Is it so wrong to make mistakes." Ninja says

"Ok before I give Randy a Ninja Backhand Slap, what's your plan."

"Don't worry, we'll take it from here."

To Be continued


	5. Scandalers get Scandaled

**Here's the final chapter of The Little Mistress. As faith would have it, The recent episode Debbie Meddle had some elements that were used in this story, WHICH WAS VERY CREEPY! So I'm gonna end this on a good note so...BOOP BOOP!**

_So the next day we see Howard and Babi walking towards Debbie's office holding briefcase full of wonders. Howard opens the door, but suddenly realizes he should kick it down, and he did."_

"WHAT THE JUICE!? WHY DID YOU KICK DOWN MY DOOR!?"

"Because Dollianne and Ninja had enough of your scoop story, and we're here to destroy it".

"Ha, how are you two gonna stop us?"

"Oh, I don't know,I why not I ask OUR NEW WILD GUEST!"

_Howard got out Debbie's Mexican Death Bear plush._

"Do you think she's gone too far oh wait It can't answer BECAUSE ITS A STUPID PLUSH YOU PSYCHO!"

"DONT HURT HIM, HE BRUISES EASILY!"

"Ok you know what, I'm out." Theresa said

"OH NO YOU DONT, if Debbie goes down, an individual goes don't with her."

_Babi pulls out a twirling baton, and a chainsaw._

"NO! NOT MY BABY".

"Don't look at me, look at the baton".

"All this could be avoided if you call off this scandal."

_Doug is snickering in the background._

"Oh keep laughing Doug, the last thing you'll see is the pavement once I throw out the window.

_Stops laughing_

"OK, IF WE CALL OF THE STORY, will you please put our stuff down"

"Better, HOWARD AND BABI OUT!"

_As an attempt to make an escape, Howard heads for the door but Babi stopped him. Instead she was banging on the desk repeatedly until chocolate splashed from the ceiling, giving them the time to escape. So we finally cut to the gym, with the scandal at ease._

"I can't thank you guys enough for all this." Kittie said

"I know what, lunch at PJ McFlubusters, on you two, with extra dessert." Howard demanded

"You two are crazy." Randy says

_So the four laugh in a sitcom-esque manor, then suddenly The Ninjette wakes up. She had bandages wrapped around her head, and apparently she was sleeping on gym matts. Kittie was so confused on what happened and found a "get well" card taped to her chest. So all that has happened throughout this story was ALL a dream. Suddenly Ninja, Howard and Babi walk in to check on her._

"Hey Kittie, are you ok?" Ninja asked

"What the juice happened?"

"Another one of Viceroy's robots bonked you on the head so hard, you fell into a comma...or something." Howard replied

"A comma? How long was I out for?"

"Three hours, Ninja here thought you would never wake up, but you did." Babi said

"Guys I had the weirdest dream, everyone thought that I was in love with The Ninja. But obviously that can't be true, anyway I'm goin' home for a nap."

_As Ninjette walked away, leaves the other three thinking._

"Wow, well that happened." Ninja said

"You don't think it might happen for real right ?" Howard asked

"I don't know Howard, I don't know."

**The End...I guess**


End file.
